


A (W)hole New World

by Cherrys_Criminal_Mind



Category: Criminal Minds (US TV)
Genre: Anal Sex, F/M, Pegging, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-08
Updated: 2021-01-08
Packaged: 2021-03-12 11:00:58
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 8,687
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28634397
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cherrys_Criminal_Mind/pseuds/Cherrys_Criminal_Mind
Summary: Spencer and the reader decide they want to spice up their relationship and he has something in mind. She agrees, on one condition....
Relationships: Spencer Reid & Reader, Spencer Reid/Reader
Comments: 5
Kudos: 66





	1. Chapter 1

"I'm sorry you want to do what?" You looked at your boyfriend, surprised at the words that had left his mouth.

Spencer shifted uncomfortably on the bed where you were laying together after your latest 'session'.

"You're the one that suggested trying something different!"

You had. It wasn't like your sex life was boring or anything, it was just... Occasionally the team would tease you and Spencer about what you did behind closed doors. It was expected as the only couple in the office and normally you didn't mind. The teasing was mainly for Spencer's benefit anyway, they loved seeing him blush. However for your birthday a few weeks ago one of the gifts they'd got you was a copy of the Karma Sutra. You knew it was from Derek because of the note pinned to the front of it and you knew it was a joke. But Spencer had taken offence to it, and it had made you wonder.

So this evening, after an hour of enthusiastic love making, you bought it up with him. Which had led to a conversation about different things you could try.

Which had led to him suggesting anal sex.

"I meant like... tying each other up and maybe some light spanking and stuff. Not sticking your dick up my poop shute."

"Oh....."

You eyed his face, detecting something in his voice.

"Oh my god! You're actually disappointed aren't you?"

"Erm.... No?"

"Yes you are. Jeez Spencer, if you wanted to fuck my shit hole so badly you should have said."

"Please stop.... "

You did stop, feeling mean for teasing him. It was a typical guy thing after all, wasn't it? You'd experimented with that... area in college once but hadn't found it pleasurable at all, more painful than anything, so you'd stayed away from it since then. It's not like girls had any magic spots up there, not like guys did.

Which made you wonder again. And then sent your brain in a very strange direction which suddently you felt very sure you wanted to go down.

"Spence... "

"Hmmmm?"

"No joking this time. If that's something you really want to try, then we can. We'll have to buy some things, but we can try it. If that's what you want?"

He was quiet for a moment or two and you could almost hear the cogs in his brain whirling around. He coughed, the way he did when he was nervous.

"It IS something I kinda would like to try. But only if you're okay with it. I mean... Obviously it's a lot tighter and.... "

"Are you trying to tell me I have a baggy vagina?"

"NO!!! God no. And please never use those two words together again. Ever. I just.... I never done it before and it IS meant to be good."

"Until you get shit on your dick.... "

He rolled his eyes at you. "One: You'd obviously clean up first and make sure that.... you'd been to the toilet beforehand. Two: I'd wear a condom....."

".... Yeah cos you're just gonna be able to slip your cock in without stretching it out first."

"Fine, point taken. I'll... Figure it out. Three: We've been together for two years, I'm relatively well acquainted with your bodily functions by now. If anything like that did happen, which yes there's a distinct possibility, it's not gonna put me off you or make me run to the toilet and start gagging. Sex is messy."

"Especially when you add faeces into the matter."

"Y/N!!"

You giggled "Sorry, I'll stop. Anyway, if ramming your dick into my back door is what you so desire then I'm game."

"I love how lady like you are...."

"Shhh. You love my crudeness. I thought you normally liked it when I talk dirty?"

He rolled his eyes at you for a second time that evening.

"Back to the topic of discussion here. If you wanna fuck me in the ass then I'm down with that shit. Literally. I'll give it a go. On one condition."

Now Spencer looked equal amounts curious and terrified.

"Go on?"

"I get to do the same to you!"

He spluttered, almost choking and you slapped his back and handed him some water from the bedside table, waiting for him to calm down.

"You want to.... What?"

"I. Want. To. Fuck. You. In. The. Ass. With. A. Strap. On."

Spencer's mouth opened and closed a few times as you justified your request.

"Men have a g spot thing up there right? So surely it's more pleasurable for you than it is me. Plus... I kinda wanna feel what it's like to have a penis and to do the thrusting."

His voice was strangled when he spoke "You want to have a penis and do the thrusting?"

You shrugged. "Yup. Why not. If we're all about trying new things, let's go the whole hog."

You watched him internally reasoning with himself before receiving the complete opposite response to what you'd expected.

"Fine. But I get to go first."


	2. Chapter 2

Two weeks after your little conversation with Spencer and you were prepared and ready to go.

Well, as much as you could be.

You and your friend Imogen had been shopping, as you knew Spencer would outrightly refuse to go even though technically, the whole bum loving thing was his idea.

Immie was that one friend that everyone had in their group. The friend who was ridiculously open about their sex life and who took great pleasure in revealing all the kinky stuff she got up to. She'd been your college room mate which had meant that unfortunately, you'd been treated to visual displays of it on more than one occasion when she forgot to alert you to her antics by looping a ribbon over the door handle.

When you met up for lunch and told her you needed her help and with what, her eyes had lit up and she'd more or less dragged you into the sex shop with you muttering "I didn't mean we had to go today" under your breath.

Once you were in there though, it was kinda fun. The sales woman was extremely knowledgeable and helpful, and you and Immie had had an incredibly amusing hour trying to choose the right.... apparatus for you to use on him. You didn't want anything too big, just in case it made Spencer feel like you were belittling his size in any way, but you didn't want anything too small.

In the end you chose one which you reckoned was actually about the same size as him, feeling it was only fair.

"I must say, I'm very impressed that he's letting you do this to him. I'm also very surprised that it's something you want to do. I always knew you had a hidden dark side."

"Hey!" you fixed your friend with a look. "It's not like I'm completely vanilla. It's just.... Been a long while since my college years. And it wasn't like this was a burning desire that I've been harbouring. I just figure that fair is fair. Plus, I'm kinda intrigued."

"Are you gonna make him a wax down there?" Immie asked like it was something she causally asked her best friend everyday.

"Erm. No. He takes care of that anyway. It's neat."

"Not the front, you tool. Some men have extremely hairy cracks."

The sales woman had nodded along with her, agreeing. "Some women too, for that matter."

"You mean I should... Wax it? Mine as well as his?" this was turning out to be way more trouble than you'd expecting.

"No sweets" the saleswoman patted your arm reassuringly. "But you should perhaps check on the situation first."

Which had led to yet another amusing conversation with Spencer.

"Spence...." You were sitting across from him on the couch.

"Hmmm?" he barely glanced away from the episode of Dr Who he was watching, even though he'd seen it like five million times before.

"Do you have... Erm.... Is your.... Oh fuck."

You rarely rambled so you had his attention now, him turning to look at you with his eyebrows raised.

"What I'm trying to ask... Is.... Erm... Doyouhaveahairyasshole?"

Spencer blinked a few times as he processed your question. You knew you didn't. You'd checked earlier in the bath. And afterwards, you'd inspected things with a carefully angled mirror. Genitalia wasn't the most attractive thing as it was but there was just something extra sinister looking about that little puckered hole. It was a strange colour, not quite pink and not quite... brown. It wasn't attractive looking in the least and there was the added matter that waste came directly out it.

But then again, your vagina wasn't exactly going to win a beauty contest and that regularly expelled blood and tissue on a monthly basis, and Spencer had no qualms about pounding into that.

Did guys butt holes look different? Or were they are all the same? Like, you'd seen Spencer's ass before, he had a great butt. Pert and toned. But you'd never got up close and personal with it before, never had the need to spread his cheeks and whisper "Cooeey!" at the teeny tiny hole or inspect the amount of hair that may or may not be hiding in the confines of his crack.

"You're asking me if I have a hairy butt?"

"Erm. Not exactly. I'm asking if you have a hairy hole? Because that's a thing... Apparently. And the woman at the shop said that crap particles can get lodged in it and tangled up in it, and Immie said.... Well Immie said she once dated a guy who had crack hair she was pretty certain she could plait."

"Shop? Immie?"

Ah. Yes. You hadn't told him that was where you'd been earlier. You were waiting until later to pull out your bag of goodies, not that anything was going to happen tonight. You just wanted him to know that you were fully prepared. With lube, butt plugs and anal beads and everything.

Whole hog, right?

"I went shopping with Immie. And we bought stuff. Wanna see?"

"Later... Immie knows about what we're planning on doing?"

He didn't look amused.

"Don't you dare give me that look, Spencer Reid. I had questions that needed answering and I didn't want Garcia randomly hacking my Internet search history and seeing it."

"Why the hell would she do that?"

"Spencer... Have you met our colleague Penelope? It's what she does for fun! And you know she's more than capable of doing it because you got her to hack Morgans when you and him were having that ridiculous prank war. Plus, it's Immie. She's hardly gonna spread it around the BAU because she's my only friend that doesn't actually work there. She's cool... "

Spencer relented, relaxing his shoulders slightly. He knew and liked her, for the most part. Admittedly he hadn't been her biggest fan when her and Morgan had hooked up one night and she'd turned up the next day to regale you with tales of his huge, hulking penis. But for the most part, they got on.

"Back to the question at hand here. Do you or do you not have a hairy crack? Because if you do, we need to rectify that."

"Really? You're the one who wants to.... well... Peg me, so if I do surely you can just put up with it."

"Erm... No. And pegging. That's just.... Not a nice term. Fair is fair here, if you want to fuck me in the bum, I get to do it back to you. And I don't have a hairy crack, I checked."

"I know you don't."

"Pardon?"

This was new information.

"Y/N think about the positions we've had sex in and the angles. I've seen... that area before. Just because I've never purposefully stuck anything there doesn't mean I haven't looked at it."

And he wasn't even blushing. Wow.

"I'm not sure how I feel about this."

"You're asking me if I have a hairy crack and you're not sure how you feel about the fact that I've seen yours?"

"Yes. Like what if it wasn't properly clean or something? I don't want you seeing that."

"Jesus Fucking Christ, Y/N. For someone with such a dirty mouth, you're incredibly weird about completely normal and natural things sometimes."

"Well for someone who doesn't even shake hands with strangers you're incredibly..... Not weird about this."

"Are you aware how many bacteria can be transmitted during a single handshake.... It's actually so much safer.... "

"... to kiss, yes I know. You've told me before. Shaking someone's hand and... eyeing up someone's....butt hole, when they're not fully prepared are two different things though."

Spencer's shoulders started to shake gently and the laughter he'd been trying to suppress throughout this conversation snuck out. After a second or two, you joined in.

"This is ridiculous. How are we ever actually going to do this?" you spluttered out.

He pulled himself together, placing a hand on your thigh. "We don't have to, you know. We really don't have to. We can just... Think of other things to do."

"Nope nope. I've bought.... Tools and things for this. Dollar has been spent and I'm mentally preparing myself for having my anus ripped to shreds. I just hope you're doing the same."

The laughter broke free again from the pair of you and you were wiping away tears.

"This is going to be such an anti climax."

"Probably" Spencer agreed.

"But at least we can say we've done it."

"Yup."

"So erm.... Do you?"

"Really? You really want to know?"

"Yes."

Spencer hauled himself up off the couch and stood in front of you, unbuckling his trousers.

"What are you doing?" you squeaked as he lowered his pants and boxers, exposing his butt to you.

"You wanted to know.... "

"I didn't want to see it!"

"Yeah well, if you want to pretend to have a penis and fuck me with it, you're going to have to see it at some point. I've showered, and I've not been to the bathroom since. Just... Have a look."

Ugh. This was not how you'd pictured your evening.

But okay. Whatever.

Leaning forward slightly, your pressed your palms firmly to his cheeks, spreading them oh so slightly and taking a brief peek.

Alright. Okay. You could work with that. There was a very very light smattering of hair at the top of the backs of his thighs but it didn't... venture into THAT area too much.

"Well?" he asked impatiently.

You removed your hands, giving his buttock a playful tap.

"We're good. I think."

"Still wanna do this?"

You nodded as he pulled his pants back up and turned to look at you. "I'm not backing out now."

"Good. Cos neither am I."

You nodded at each other.

"Drink?" You asked him suddenly, remembering the half drank bottle of wine in the fridge.

"Oh my god, yes."


	3. Chapter 3

You planned it. You had to plan it.

Because you had to make sure you were prepared back there. You and Spencer set a date for his turn, because you seriously doubted that you'd want to try both things in one night, and in the meantime you did more research.

Which mainly involved asking Immie whether you needed to douche out your butt. When she'd recovered from laughing and realised how genuinly anxious you were about this, she set you straight with her expertise.

"It's up to you. Even if you douche, it could still end up messy. And all the water you'd be pumping into your butt, can take a surprisingly long time to come back out again. Just make sure you've taken a dump and had a good clean around in the shower. Hell, maybe pop a finger up there yourself whilst you're there, wriggle it around some."

"I hate you" you told her down the phone.

"You love me. I'm being serious though. It might make it less of a surprise for you. Oh, and Y/N? FYI, it WILL feel like you need to take a shit once he's in there. But only because you're full up. It's mind over matter... Mind over fecal matter one might say. Anyway, once that feeling starts just keep reminding yourself that it's a cock in your ass and not actual shit. You'll be fine."

"Not when he pulls out and has shit on the end of his knob I won't be."

"He'll be wearing a condom. And if that happens, laugh it off. And remember that when you switch places, you could be seeing the same thing. Except it would be on the end of a silicone dildo."

You wriggled up your nose. As icky as that was though, it bothered you more him seeing yours.

"Or maybe that won't even happen, cos I'll be in hospital cos my ass has been ripped to shreds."

"Not gonna happen. Spencer will take it slow, you know this. Just like you know that if you told him you didn't want to do this, he wouldn't put pressure on you at all."

"I know, I know. But..... I'm kinda curious about it now. So we're doing it, even if he does change his mind about letting me do it back to him. I want to say I've tried it and who knows, I might enjoy it."

"That's the spirit, my friend!"

That was the spirit indeed. Go into this with an open mind (and an open hole...).

When you had eventually convinced yourself that Penelope wasn't going to hack your cell, you had done some interneting. And some women did claim to have had very powerful orgasms from it. So maybe it wouldn't be too bad for you. Maybe it even would become yours and Spencers new thing.

You doubted that. But still.

When it came round to the date you'd set for mission anal probe, you followed Immie's instructions and made sure that you were as empty as you could be before hopping into the shower and have a good old clean around there, tossing away the sponge you'd used when you were done. You dressed in a silk cami and short set whilst Spencer showered as well, busying yourself with setting out baby wipes, lube and condoms on the night stand.

When Spencer returned from the bathroom, you accosted him before he had chance to climb into bed.

"Did you cut your nails?"

"Yes I cut my nails" he held out his hands for you to inspect them. Nice and short, although there was still every possibility that they were going to end up with shit under the rims of them.

"Y/N, we don't have to do this you know. It's not a deal breaker."

"I know. But I do want to do it. I'm just being a pussy about the cleanliness side of things. And the fact that it's probably gonna hurt. Quite possibly a lot."

"Well you can have your revenge on me the next time" he laughed and sat down on the bed.

You joined him, sitting by his side and resting your hand on his leg.

"I want an orgasm first" you told him.

"I can arrange for that to happen."

...

Forty five minutes or so later and you were orgasmed out and as ready as you'd ever be. It had taken him longer than normal to get you off which you knew was down to you being highly strung about the next part of the evening, but once he had managed it, you felt... calmer. More at ease and more ready. Ready to have things shoved in unnatural places.

The endorphins from coming had obviously had an effect on you and as you lay tangled together underneath the sheets, Spencer's hand still resting at the top of your thighs, you found yourself spreading your legs further apart and shuffling your butt.

He looked at you and you looked at him.

"I'm ready. To try..... I think."

"Are you sure?"

"Yes. So erm.... Lube those fingers up and get stretching."

He stifled a laugh, rolling over to the side and grabbing the small squeezy bottle.

"Lube them up... You're so sexy... "

"You know it. Now... Anyway. Get to work before my post orgasm high wears off."

"Are you s... "

"... Stop asking if I'm sure. Just... Be gentle with me and I'll be gentle with you."

"I will be. As much as I can be. Just tell me if you want me to stop."

"I will. Oh and Spencer. If you get shit on your fingers or dick, I don't want to know."


	4. Chapter 4

Your comment about Spencer not telling you if he got shit on his fingers or dick hadn't quite killed the mood in the bedroom and you were both ready to go.

Well, ready to try to go.

You heard the sound of lubricant being squeezed from the bottle before Spencer adjusted himself on the bed.

"Do you...erm, do you wanna stay on your back for now or roll over or..... "

"I dunno... I mean, you're not shoving your cock in straight away right?"

There was no way that was happening. As much as you didn't like the idea of Spencers fingers going up your ass, or vice versa for that matter, you knew it had to happen to prepare you.

"No I'm not."

"So what do you reckon the best position is?"

Why the hell hadn't you asked Immie about the fingering part? Did you lie on your back, get on your hands and knees, lie on your front?

You could.... call her and ask? But knowing Immie she'd probably turn up at your front door and want to sit in the corner of the room and give instructions.

And there was no way Spencer would allow that.

"Maybe... If I lie on my side facing you and hook a leg over your hip like we do sometimes anyway? You could reach then right?"

"That would work."

You shifted positions and hooked your leg over his hip, feeling your face twitch as his hand slipped between your legs, venturing that little bit further back that he had before.

"Tell me, okay."

You nodded, feeling a finger slick with lube start to gently circle your hole.

Okay, that didn't feel too bad. Actually, kinda ticklish in a weird way. When you didn't pull away screaming in disgust or pain, Spencer took that as a go to gently push his fingertip against the entrance.

You closed your eyes, not wanting to look at him as his digit entered your back passage.

Alright, so. Discomfort yes. Outright pain, no. He pushed in further, testing the waters and you could feel his eyes on your face.

"It's really.... tight" he whispered.

"No shit Sherlock."

Your eyes flew open. "I'm sorry! I didn't even mean to pun then."

He chuckled, not put off." Is it okay?"

"Well I'm not exactly writhing on the bed about to scream your name as I orgasm, but it's not... as bad as I thought. So far."

"Okay. I'm going to try another one okay?"

".. 'Kay."

You felt another finger pressing against the entrance and you winced as it joined the first. That was more uncomfortable, not quite painful but definitely getting there.

And there it was. That feeling of needing to shit.

Mind over matter Y/N, come on. It's fingers, not poop. You've got this. Fingers not poop.

Spencer started to move them slowly, wriggling them slightly and curling them, spreading them slightly. This really wasn't doing anything for you and you weren't going to moan or fake that it was so you remained quiet, not complaining, because it didn't actually hurt. It just felt weird. Extremely weird. He seemed happy enough just to... play around, his movements stretching you out as your butt got used to the feeling of his fingers. After a while he relaxed his movements and spoke.

"Do you want to try one of the toys you bought or.... another finger?"

Three fingers? He didn't even put that many in your vagina normally. Nope. Two was enough.

"Let's just.... Try your penis okay?"

He nodded and slowly retracted his fingers rolling over on the bed. You felt oddly empty as you heard the telltale sound of a baby wipe packet being opened and you cringed.

"Before you think it, no. That's not why I'm wiping. My fingers are still slick from the lube which will make putting the condom on awkward, okay."

It was as if he could read you mind and you let out an audible sigh of relief. You heard the condom foil tearing open and Spencer fidgeting on the bed as he slid it on. The butt fingering had obviously done nothing to kill his boner.

"So erm... I'm ready?"

Yes, yes he was. Knelt on the bed with his plastic sheafed cock wobbling in the air.

"Hands and knees time then I guess?"

"Yup."

Flipping over onto your front, you shifted onto your knees, hearing the squidge of the lube bottle again and then Spencers hand against the curve of your ass.

You felt the tip of his penis pressing against your now slightly less tiny hole and your braced yourself, then remembering that you needed to relax.

Relax, alright. Relax and accept his cock into your anal passage.

Ouch... OUCH! You closed your eyes and grimaced as Spencer very slowly pushed inside, gripping the bed covers as he did.

"Jesus FUCKING Christ" that was more likely the pain you'd expected.

He stopped pushing immediately.

"Do you want me to stop?" came his voice from behind you.

"Nope... It's all good" your words were a little more high pitched than normal.

"Are you sure? If I'm hurting you.... "

"Just.... Push the rest of the way in again."

He did as you told him and your mouth opened wide in a mixture of sheer shock at the feeling, and almost overwhelming discomfort.

"I'll stop. I'm hurting you" you felt him getting ready to pull out.

"Spencer...its okay. It's not great and the first bit hurt going in but.... I can cope. I just need you to stay still for a minute. Let me get used to it okay. What's it like for you?"

"Erm.. Well it's tighter but not massively so. Although it feels like you're trying to push me back out and that feels odd."

Yeah well, that was because it felt like you had a turd in your butt and you needed to go to the toilet. Back to the mind over matter thing. It's not shit, it's your loving boyfriends penis. It's not poo, it's penis.

That was going to be your mantra throughout this.

You breathed heavily, in and out, trying to relax your mind and your sphincter. You DON'T want to push him back out and you DON'T need to shit. It's just a cock. A cock that felt ten time bigger than normal right now.

Okay, alright.

"Can you try to like move?"

"If you're ready. Do you want me to do anything.... to you?"

Honestly... Right now you didn't think that him playing with your clit could distract you from the fact that you had a dick in your ass. So no.

"It's fine. Afterwards though.... "

Spencer understood what you were saying and then slowly began to move, a low groan leaving his lips as he pushed against the resistance.

It's not poo, it's penis, you kept thinking to yourself over and over as he thrust very slowly inside your anal cavity, trying not to voice your discomfort.

After a while, after the initial feeling of "fucking ouch", it was... not that bad. Uncomfortable but it didn't feel like you were going to be split into two. Sometimes it even..... Sometimes it actually felt okay. Like maybe after a while you'd get used to it and if other things were introduced, then maybe you'd enjoy it. Very occasionally you felt a jolt that was almost pleasurable.... almost.

Mostly though, it was tolerable. And Spencer seemed to be enjoying it. His groans were loud although his thrusts were slower than normal because he didn't want to hurt you. His fingers were digging into your hips and he began to thrust a tiny bit faster after checking you were okay again. You told him you were and to just... go for it. His grunts became louder. He was getting closer. Your experimented a little bit, pushing back against him like you'd do if he was taking you from behind normally and the sound that left his mouth was delicious. When you did it again, you felt him shudder as he gasped quickly, holding on to your hips so tightly you thought you'd have bruises tomorrow. He was coming, which meant this was over.

Yes!

After a few more shudders and grunts, he was done and you tried not to make your sigh of relief too loud. He took a moment to recover and then began to pull out, you almost expecting a loud pop to sound as he left your exit hole.

No pop though, just the sound of Spencer moving about as the condom was removed and tied up before he walked to the bathroom to discard of. Trying not to be worried by the sound of running water, you lowered yourself onto your tummy, wondering how much your butt was going to hurt the next day.

Spencer joined you on the bed again a few minutes later, lying besides you and rubbing his hand over your back. Your turned your head on the pillow to look at him, giving a weak smile.

"So was it good for you?"

"It was...good. Different. But not massively so. What about for you?"

"Tolerable. I can't say I enjoyed it but I didn't hate it. I guess.... If it was something you really enjoyed then I suppose I'd be willing to experiment more. Like as birthday and christmas presents and stuff."

"Really?" he was suprised, obviously expecting you to hate it.

"Really. Of course, one ass poke for you counts as at least two orgasms for me, so bear in mind there's going to be a trade off."

"I can live with that. Y/N.... Thank you. For trying something you weren't exactly enthusiastic about."

"Meh" you made a shrugging motion which was awkward to do given that you were lying on your front. "You wanted to try so we've tried. And next time, I get to pretend I'm you and wave a silicone cock about.... Yay."

Spencer scrunched up his face slightly and you laughed.

"I think you'll get more out of it that I did. Prostate stimulation is meant to be great from a guys point of view."

"We'll see."

"Yes. We'll see. Now, if you excuse me" you rolled off the bed and reached for your dressing gown "I need to go to the toilet. I might be a while....."


	5. Chapter 5

The morning after you'd felt sore. Very much like the morning after you lost your virginity.

Well, you guess you had lost your virginity again, just your butt sex virginity. It didn't hurt, it just felt like your vagina did after a night of particularly hard fucking. Sore. For at least an hour afterwards though, you gone back and forward between the bathroom and the bedroom, convinced you needed to poop. But nothing had come out. Perhaps he'd rammed your ass so hard that everything was stuck up there?

More likely it was just a natural sensation to have the first time after anal sex.

You'd cuddled and kissed afterwards, and Spencer had offered to go down on you again but you weren't feeling it. So you'd talked for a while before falling into a deep sleep, curled up against each other.

The next weekend you had free and it was time to turn the tables. You filed down your nails, you kept them short and neat anyway but you made sure they were nicely taken care of, although you were seriously considering latex gloves. But then again, Spencer hadn't so... if this was essentially tit for tat then you should go in 'bare back'.

Spencer spent more time than normal in the bathroom as you prepared for bed, again setting out the apparatus and items you'd need for the evening on one of the the night stands.

Now, did you get into the harness now or later? It wasn't too fiddly, you'd tried it on before, having a good giggle at yourself in the mirror and taking a photo and sending it to Immie; but did you want the hassle of having to pull it on midway through.

Then again, would Spencer freak out if he pulled the bedsheets back to see you lying there with a purple dildo attached to your crotch?

Very probably.

You left it on the side instead.

When Spencer came into the bedroom he had a slightly apprehensive look on his face, the same look you reckoned you had on yours the previous weekend.

"You okay?"

He nodded, climbing into his side of the bed.

"Are you sure?"

"I'm fine, Y/N. Honestly."

He did sound fine.

"Do you want a blow job first?"

He grinned but shook his head. "I'm good, maybe later. After. But... Can we just kiss and stuff for a bit first?"

Of course you could. Kissing Spencer was one of your favourite things to do, so you dimmed the lights and snuggled into together, and fairly soon the room was filled with the sounds of heavy breathing and groans as you kissed and ground against each others bodies.

You'd both slipped your underwear off and were lightly fondling each other, your hand inching further and further back, stroking along his perineum and eliciting a low groan from Spencer's lips. Creeping further back than you ever had before, you felt his skin begin to indent and you paused.

"Erm....."

"Please use some lube... please" Spencer's voice was slightly breathy from the kissing but had a definite edge to it.

You reached for the bottle and squirted some into your fingers, coating them.

"Do you wanna... Same position as before? Well, with your leg over me?" you asked him, seeing him nod.

You readjusted your positions with you inching down the bed so you were level with his chest rather than his head. The height difference between you meant you needed to get lower to be able to.... get any sort of decent leverage with your fingers.

Slipping your fingers between his legs and past his balls, you gently circled Spencer's anus, trying very hard not to think too much into what you were doing. You stayed there for a few minutes, stroking the puckered hole until you felt him begin to relax.

Okay, time to go in. Applying more lube first, you then pushed with the top of your very slippery finger, extremely glad that you were looking down right now so that he couldn't see the look of... well not necessarily disgust, but not necessarily amusement, a weird mixture of the two; that was upon your face right now. There was resistance and heavy breathing coming from Reid, although you could feel he was still hard. You pressed harder, and then suddenly there was a give and bam! you were in. Well, partially.

Fuck me, it was tight up there. Like a weird vacuum around your finger. You heard a strange noise come from your boyfriend as you inched deeper inside, gently moving your finger around to try and stretch the tiny tiny canal out.

"Okay?" you asked, feeling a clenching around your digit.

"Erm....can you just.... Actually no, you're good."

His breathing was still heavier than normal, a low strangling sound coming from his chest as you pushed another digit in slowly and awkwardly, wondering how the hell you were ever going to fit a dildo in there.

How the hell had he ever managed to fit his cock up yours?

Slowly you flexed your fingers inside him, feeling very VERY strange about them being where they were. You could feel a hard sort of... ball? Lump?.... about two inches in, and when you overcame your initial reaction to think that it was poop, your brain told you that it was the prostate.

Alrighty then, that's where the fun was to be had right?

Pushing your fingers against it, you slowly rubbed back and forth. There wasn't much room to move about in there at all so you made the best out of what you had, feeling Reid suddenly judder, his hips jerking and a groan escaping his chest.

"Good? Bad?" you whispered, stilling your movements unsure if you'd hurt him or not.

"Good... Actually extremely... Ahhh... Oh wow, that kinda overcomes the discomfort."

So Spencer was definitely enjoying this way more than you had. Which kinda turned you on.

Huh.

You had two fingers up your boyfriends ass and you were turned on.

Wow. You knew it was simply because you were giving him pleasure and that made you feel good, but it still didn't change the fact that you had your fingers in his butt.

Plus, if he was enjoying this, were you going to have to do it to him again? Was popping a finger up his shitter going to become a regular thing? Oh god...

"Are you okay?"

You realised you'd completely stopped moving which was giving Spencer cause for concern.

"What? Yeah... Sorry."

You resumed your movements, applying slight pressure to the walnut sized lump and rubbing back and forward. The noises Spencer was making were encouraging, little grunts and groans, and you shifted on the bed, moving your other hand to his cock. Wrapping your hand around it, you began to stroke up and down hearing a series of gasps from your boyfriend.

"Stop stop stop stop stop!" he cried out and you panicked, immediately letting go of his penis. Pulling out of his butt was slightly harder but you did it anyway, refusing to look at your fingers.

"What did I do, what did I do?"

Shit, had you hurt him? Scraped him with a nail?

Was he.... Bleeding?

He panted for a moment and then finally spoke. "I'm fine.... Oh god. Just... Doing both on those things together, if you'd have carried on then we'd have never gotten around to the actual.... thing."

Oh.

Ohhhhh.

"So it was good then?"

"Fucking hell yes.

Time to get over your aversion to shit, Y/N. Spencer was definitely a finger up the butt sort of guy. And it had only taken you two years to find out.

"Okay, alright." You went to rest your hand on his side, stopping when you realised it was the wrong hand to be doing that with. You quickly rolled over and grabbed some wipes, wrapping them around your fingers and cleaning. When you removed them, you tossed them straight into the trash and then briefly inspected your fingers.

Was that...?

Nope, it was a freckle you'd always had on your index finger. You were good.

"So" you turned back to Spencer, his eyes still slightly wide and glassy.

"Yes we can try.... Lots of lube. And go slowly. That thing is a lot larger than two fingers."

"Yep.... Please remember that I went first so I'm well aware of the difference between fingers and cock. You absolutely sure about this?"

He nodded and you felt your mouth spreading into a huge grin as your turned towards the harness and dildo.

If he liked a finger up his butt, you wondered how much he'd like this.

This could be fun.


	6. Chapter 6

You looked ridiculous.

Completely, one hundred percent ridiculous.

Yet you felt....kinda empowered. You'd climbed off the bed and slipped the harness on, tightening the straps so that it was flush to your skin but still comfortable. Now, you were knelt on your bed, in a black lace cami top, with a black harness around your waist and between your legs, and a large purple silicone dildo protruding from your crotch.

And when you moved, it jiggled.

Wow.

You'd tried it on before, but now that you were actually about to attempt to use the thing, it seemed very surreal and you couldn't help but giggle as you reached over the bed for the condom packets and lube.

The look on Spencer's face was one of utter confusion and he seemed at a loss for words.

"What?" You asked him.

He just shook his head, his mouth opening and closing a few times.

"No, tell me. Communication is key here remember" you coaxed him.

"It's just.....I wasn't expecting to still find you attractive seeing you in that and it's.....messing with my brain."

Oh.

"Spencer, finding me sexy wearing a strap on doesn't make you gay or anything like that. Neither does liking a finger up the bum."

"I know that. It's just.....weird, seeing you like that."

"Yes, well."

This whole situation was weird although you were now kinda excited to do it. Before you'd been more apprehensive but now, knowing the reaction you'd got with just your fingers, you were extremely curious to see what would happen.

You tore open the foil condom packet and slid it onto the silicone penis. Both Immie and the sex store assistant had recommended using a condom on the dildo, considering where it was going. It made the clean up a lot easier for you.

"So"

Spencer eyed the toy carefully. "This doesn't seem fair, that looks larger."

"Actually Spence, it's an inch smaller. Think yourself lucky."

"Wait....how do you kn.......ohhhhhh."

His brain had obviously recalled the time you had drunkenly measured his penis, for no other reason than that you had found a tape measure under your bed when cleaning and had left it on your bedside cabinet.

"Yes, ohhhhh. Now, how are we doing this? Hands and knees or you on your back and legs up?"

"Hands and knees. It seems.....easier. Plus, I'm not sure I want to be looking you in the eyes when you do this."

Fair enough, although. Huh, that could be kinda hot for you. Maybe next time. If there ever was a next time.

The lights in the bedroom were on the lowest setting they'd go without you being plunged into darkness, and Spencer rolled into his front and onto his knees. He looked... funny, and as you moved positions so that you were knelt behind him, the lube bottle in your hands, you wondered if you could this without laughing hysterically.

The view you had wasn't too terrible although it was strange being in this position and having this vantage point for once. But... Something was off.

"Spence, can you like raise your ass a bit more or something?"

He was silent for a second. "Erm... How exactly?"

Good question. You cast your mind back to your own experiences of being in the position and the few times that for whatever reason, he hadn't been able to get leverage.

"Okay, so rather than resting on your arms can you lower your shoulders. So that your face is actually on the pillow or mattress?"

After a moment to think what you meant, Spencer readjusted again placing his face on the pillow, turned it to the side so he could breathe. His shoulders were now closer to the mattress which left his arms and hands free and pushed his butt out and up.

Much better.

Although now you also had a better view of his hole.

Woah, it looked odd. Having two fingers in it for even a short space of time had made it larger and more open to you. Had yours done the same? Most probably.

You inched closer, nudging his legs further apart until your were close enough to be able to.... well to be able to to push in.

"Y/N.... Lube. Lots more lube. Please?" his voice was strained and you felt almost sorry for him knowing the uncomfortable feeling he was going to experience. Unlike with you though, once he adjusted he would hopefully enjoy it more than you had.

"Okay. Plenty of lube. And tell me if you want me to stop okay."

"Uh huh."

You squirted more lubricant onto your.... your shaft? using your hand to rub it up and down making sure it was well coated in the stuff. You squeezed some more out onto your fingers, using them to coat around the outside and the rim of his opening. Holding the dildo in your hand you lined your hips up with his and used a mixture of touch and his vocal guidance to place the tip of the toy at his entrance.

"A tiny bit lower... Okay. That's it. So... Ready when you are?"

You breathed in remembering that you wouldn't be able to feel the tightness so you had to go slowly and gently, listening to Spencer for any sign that he wanted to stop. Still gripping the base of the toy with one hand, you placed your other on his back and very gently pushed your hips forward.

The tip of the toy disappeared and you heard a low hiss from Reid. You stopped still, not moving.

It took him a full minute to tell you to proceed, you just about able to make out his scrunched up eyes in the dim light. Moving your hips again, you had to push harder this time against the resistance you could feel, watching the toy slowly disappearing inside your boyfriends bottom inch by inch until you couldn't push any more.

Spencer was breathing heavily as you had been and you stopped again, stroking his hip with your hand and finally releasing the base of the toy. It was inside now, you didn't need to hold it. Right?

"Fucking... God that's a weird feeling."

"Are you okay?"

"Yes and no. It just.... Well I'm sure you know what it feels like."

"Yup. Do you want to pull out?"

Haha. Did he want YOU to pull out.

"No, it's fine. Just... You can try to move maybe? Slowly."

Okay.

Alright.

You pulled your hips back slightly, the harness pulling taunt against your skin as his bottom clenched around the toy making it harder to move.

"Spencer... I know it's not easy to right now, but I need you to relax. You're kinda holding it in I think."

"Oh... Okay. Sorry."

You moved your hand back to the small strip of silicone that was still visible, gripping it against and pulling as you moved your hands back. It budged an inch or two so you slowly pushed back forward hearing a low grunt.

"Do that again...Please" came Spencer's soft voice, breathier than it had been.

You moved your hips again feeling very strange, watching the purple dildo reappear and then disappear again as you slowly thrust. He made the same noise but for longer.

"Again?"

"You like it?"

"Yes, I do. As uncomfortable as it initially feels and I know it'll hurt tomorrow, when you move and push back in, it hits that spot again and it feels really, really good."

"Do you want me to try going faster?"

"If you can. Although as you push back in next time, another squeeze of lube wouldn't hurt."

Fair enough. You pulled out slightly further than you had that last two times, pumping some more of the clear liquid onto the toy, although you didn't touch it or look too closely at it. Grasping Spencer's hips, you pushed in again and then out, repeating the motion and trying to build a rhythm.

His groans were encouraging and although this was doing nothing to you sexually, knowing that he was getting off on this was making you feel extremely good.

You built into a steady pace, making sure you didn't pull back too far or to risk popping out. Just a small amount of thrust seemed to work and you could see your partners mouth agape with pleasure, his eyes squeezed shut.

After a while though, your hips were starting to hurt and you were growing extremely warm and tired.

But you wanted him to continue to enjoy it the way he seemed to be, and his gasps were coming faster now. You tried to reach your arm around to his front to stroke him as well but it made it awkward for you to pull back and thrust. Feeling what you were trying and failing to do, Spencer moved his hand and took over, pumping himself as you pushed in and out him.

Fucking hell, that was kinda hot.

You pulled out further and then thrust inside quickly hearing a whimper from Spencer's lips.

"Harder.... " you heard a small cry from him. You raised your eyebrow and felt a smirk spreading across your mouth as you heeded his instructions.

Was this what he felt like when you begged him to go harder or faster? Empowered? In charge? Sexy as hell?

You did it again and again, ignoring the pain that was building in your hips, the sweat that was gathering on your brow. Going as fast and hard as you dared, you thrust in and out until finally...

"Oh god... Oh fuck... Ah...ah... Oh shit..."

His hips juddered as you pushed inside hard and you stilled your motions, listening to the groans he made as he came.

You didn't move, just holding onto his waist until his breathing slowed back down and he was able to speak.

"Erm.... "

"You okay?" you asked him happily.

"I'm..... More than okay. But I feel like I need to lie down. Do you think you could...?"

Ahhh, the part you'd been dreading. Pulling out.  
You did it slowly and carefully, avoiding eye contact with the toy as you inched to the side of the bed and reached for the baby wipes, pulling out a handful. You wrapped them around the condom, tugging it off and tossing it into the waste bin, before loosening the straps and pulling the hardness down and off, climbing back into your pajamas bottoms.

When you turned back to the bed, Spencer was laid flat out on his tummy, stark naked still.

"You realise your lying in your own come right?"

"Yep" he wrinkled up his nose. "I realised two seconds too late. It's not an altogether pleasant feeling."

You laughed.

"What about.... What we did. Was that an altogether pleasant feeling?"

"Overall. Yes. Admittedly it takes a while to get the there but once it does... That was pretty... Mind blowing."

You nodded, feeling smug and proud of yourself. You crawled back onto the bed and lay out next to him.

"It was totally surreal being in that position. Oh, and I have a new found respect for you. My hips and back fucking kill right now. And I thought my legs were gonna cramp up at one point."

It was Spencer's turn to laugh now, and you reached out to stroke his arm.

"How badly do you feel like you need to take a crap right now?"

"Sooo badly. I also need to wash my tummy...."

"Because you spunked aaaallll over it!"

"Pretty much."

"Least you kept it to your side of the bed. Tell you what, you disappear into the bathroom for as long as it takes and I'll change the bottom sheet and maybe grab us both a beer. Then we can cuddle and stuff. Sound good?"

"Sounds great." Spencer hauled him self-catering off the bed and tugged his boxers back on.

Leaning over to the floor, you picked up the items you'd discarded a few moments earlier.

"Hey Spence."

He turned around and you tossed the dildo and harness at him, chuckling as he fumbled in the air to catch them, a glimmer shimmering lightly on his stomach from his own excitement. He pulled a face at you, holding the harness out in front of him.

"Wash that whilst you're in there."


End file.
